


Pregnant again

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tells William she is pregnant with their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant again

Kate stared in disbelief at the little blue stick. For the second time in her life, the magic word had appeared again. Pregnant. Gently, she stroked her stomach, where a new, beautiful little baby was growing again. She and William had been trying for a while to conceive now. Kate had only been a couple days late with her period, so she knew she mustn’t get her hopes up. But here it was anyway. They were going to be parents for the second time. Feeling elated, Kate walked out of the bathroom, back to the living room, where George was playing in his play pen with the toys he had gotten for his first birthday, some days ago. With a smile on her face, Kate looked at him. He was going to be a big brother. Kate knew he would excel in that role. He always played so sweetly with the other babies on the family and he particularly liked his younger cousin Mia.

When she had found out she was expecting George, William had been with her; they could savour the moment together. But he was not home now, taking Lupo for a walk. He said it could take a while and Kate couldn’t blame him. He had worked really hard recently and needed to relax and clear his head. Lupo was always good company. While her husband was trying to relax, Kate’s mind was working on top speed. Checking her watch, she reckoned she had about an hour and a half before William would be back, if it was not sooner. She wanted to tell him in a nice, creative way. She thought about it for a while and decided she wanted to include George in this too. There wasn’t any time to go out and buy one of those ‘’I’m going to be a big brother’’ t-shirts. Besides, that would be far too risky.

She opened a cabinet and gathered some art supplies. She picked up George and placed him on her lap. ‘’We are going to make something, sweetie. Wanna paint with me?’’

George grabbed a pencil and started scratching on the paper. Kate smiled and got a pencil herself. The paper was big enough for both of them to draw on it. While George was happily drawing away, Kate tried to paint a picture of her son, looking down at a crib where a tiny little baby was lying in. She would wrap the pregnancy test she just took and let George give it all to William. She was already excited about his reaction. Just when she finished wrapping the blue stick, she heard the kitchen door open. William was back. George waddled over to him immediately, hoping for a cuddle. His father didn’t disappoint him.

‘’Hi honey,’’ Kate said, ‘’enjoyed your walk?’’

‘’Very much,’’ William smiled back, tickling George as he did so. ‘’I am going to put the kettle on.’’

‘’Let me do that for you, you sit down on the couch.’’

Wanting to know what his mother was up to, George now walked after her. That gave Kate the opportunity to give him the drawing and the little gift. ‘’Bring that to Daddy,’’ she said to him. Kate decided she would watch it from the kitchen door, wanting to capture the look on William’s face.

‘’Is that for me?’’ William asked when George gave him the gifts.

‘’Daddy,’’ George nodded.

‘’Thank you,’’ William said. He pulled George on his lap and looked at the drawing. He immediately noticed this wasn’t George work, apart from the few lines his toddler had scratched on the paper. Not entirely understanding what was going on in this picture, he looked up to see where Kate was. She watched him, beaming.

George, in the meantime, impatiently tried to tore apart the wrapping paper of the pregnancy test. William helped and when he too saw the word appear, everything fell into place. His mouth fell open. Kate walked over to him. He beamed back at her, touched by this amazing news.

‘’How long did you know?’’ he asked her.

‘’Just an hour or two. I took the test when you were walking Lupo.’’

William, still holding George, used his free arm to hug his wife and kiss her. George not realizing what was going on, still enjoyed all the cuddles and tried to kiss his mother and father as well. There they stood, all three of them, in a tight embrace. Happiness filled them all: their little, perfect family would have another addition soon and the day that would happen couldn’t come sooner.


End file.
